


Awake

by MidNightPersona



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightPersona/pseuds/MidNightPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Genji awakes up after being rescued by Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Genji’s eyes slowly opened. Everything was a strange mix of sore and numb. His vision extremely blurred, and he couldn’t find the energy to move.

What had happen? Had he gone drinking again last night? Probably… Hanzo was also probably working on a speech for him when he got up. He gave a small grunt and closed his eyes not feeling quite like getting up yet, or being lectured.

But the more Genji thought about it the more something just felt wrong. He tried shifting around in his head but nothing could shake the bad feeling in his gut.

Then he heard the sound of of a human voice. But it was unfamiliar. One of the servants maybe? But they should know better to come into his room. Opening his eyes again, his vision cleared. His sense still in a haze, but he started to feel the state of his body. He felt tightly wrapped cloth, most likely bandages around most of his face and torso. He couldn’t feel his left arm at all. He slightly turn his head only uncovered eye widen in panic as he notice his arm no longer there.

Another unfamillar voice sounded, it was now clear they weren’t even speaking Japanese. Genji quickly turned his head to see a woman in a lab coat now at his side. A panic started to rise through him. Where was he? Now his vision cleared farther, he could now make out the area around him. Bright and white, with the sterile smell, strange equipment around the room. And with the soft beeping of a heart monitor. A hospital? How has he gotten to a hospital?

But that last thing he remember, was coming home and talking with Hanzo.

“Where is my brother!” Genji snapped at the woman, but instantly regretted it as pain rung through his body. “Brother! Hanzo!”

The woman frowned in confusion. But paying more attention Genji could make out her accented english. “Mister Shimada. Please calm down..” She looked to another person near by “Please find someone who can spe-”

“N-o.” Genji spoke up again, wincing as he did so. “I can spe-ak. English. Where. is my brother?”

It hurt to talk but he had to know. If he was in such a condition. What had happen to Hanzo? Where even was he? It was clear he wasn’t even in Hanamura. He might not even be in Japan anymore. His panic grown and spreading adding to the pain running through what he could feel of his body. But what he couldn’t feel worried him more.

“Brother.” He let out a pained breath, reverting back to Japanese.

The woman stand over him frown and again spoke to the assistant but Genji wasn’t paying attention. But after a moment she addressed Genji again.

“Please save your strength.” She weakly smiled. “You’ve been comatosed for nearly a month. But in the state they brought you to me in, I can’t say I’m surprised….. We’ve stabilized you for the time being. But you’re missing a kidney now. And well your arm… And your nervous system is a mess. We’ll need to eh.. I’ll go in to detail later. For now it’s good to see you’ve awaken.”

Genji’s gaze narrowed. “Where is my … brother.” He did is best with his english but he was rather rusty.

The woman frowned again. “Your brother?… Don’t you remember?”

“Remember! Uhg..” He grunted “Remember what? What happen… To my brother. Wh-ere am I! Answer!”

Breathing was becoming hard, and it frustrated Genji to no end. Hanzo would be worried about him, or worst Hanzo could be in trouble himself. Genji might not be the best brother in the world. But Hanzo had never let him down and he’d be damned if he’d ever let him down.

“Please Mister Shimada… Please just rest…”

“Ha-nzo… Big Brother…”

You disgrace!

Genji’s eyes popped opened.

Fight!

Brother! I won’t fight you!

You are nothing. You are no brother of mine! Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!

Hanzo!!!

He remembered… Hanzo was fine. Hanzo was safe. Genji grinded his teeth. His flesh was on fire. His breathing was heavy and painful. His chest ached. He didn’t care that there was someone beside him, his angry, his grief overwhelmed him, as he let out a broken cry. his vision grew blurry again form the water building in his eyes.

“Mister Shimada! Please ca-lm down!”

Genji looked away, and closed his eyes again. He’d been cast out. He had no home now. No place to go. Missing limbs didn’t help anything. Why had Hanzo done this? Why hadn’t Hanzo just killed him? Genji swallowed hard. Then gave a small gasp as the woman grabbed what remind of his right arm and gave him an injection. After a moment a bit of the pain began to fade, and Genji relaxed.

The woman weakly smiled. “Feeling better?”

Genji didn’t bother responding.

“Please just rest for now…. There are some people who’d like to talk with you… Make you an offer.”

The pain was gone now but Genji felt himself begin to go numb, his conciseness starting to drift.

“Offer?” He softly spoke up.

The Doctor nodded.

Genji’s vision blurred once again, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His conciseness faded away

What is this offer?

A we’ll fix your body. And in exchange help take down your brother’s clan.

There was no hesitation.

I’ll do it.


End file.
